Moi, Bernie
by Elicassidy
Summary: Bernie est une jeune fille d'une timidité maladive qui se décide un beau jour d'aller auditionner au Glee Club pour se rapprocher du garçon pour qui elle craque depuis des mois. Venez découvrir ses réflexions d'adolescente et sa prise de confiance.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is sweeter.

Passer la porte du Glee Club avait sans aucun doute été l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie d'adolescente, déjà parce que j'étais d'une timidité maladive et que j'osais à peine parler aux gens qui ne faisaient pas parti de ma famille, ensuite parce que se retrouver dans le même groupe que la brillante Rachel Berry me glaçais sur place et surtout parce que de tous les garçons les plus craquants du lycée celui qui me plaisait le plus était assis là, juste devant parlant avec Quinn Fabrey.

J'avais les mains tremblantes mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire parti d'un groupe, de me forger moi aussi des souvenirs inoubliables du lycée et plus encore j'avais viscéralement envie de me rapprocher de ce type qui me souriait en coin pour m'encourager à chanter.

Je n'ai pas la prétention de comparer ma voix à celle de Rachel Berry, de Mercedes Jones ou même de Santana Lopez, au contraire, la puissance vocale n'était pas mon point fort, j'aurais été incapable de chanter du Céline Dion sans me vautrer. Mais j'avais une chose pour moi : l'oreille musicale, je pouvais reconnaître n'importe quelle note en l'entendant et grâce à ça je chantais juste, plus juste que la plupart des grandes chanteuses.

Je m'installais sur le tabouret et grattais les cordes de la guitare acoustique en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration. J'étais lamentablement fébrile alors que je chantais une chanson des Veronica's.

I saw it in the news

You told me they were wrong

And I stood up for you

'Cause I believed you were the one

You had all the chances in the world

To let me know the truth

What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?

Do you even care what I'm going through?

Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me

You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,

That you gave up on me to be with her?

Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

Quand je terminais je ne levais pas les yeux vers les membres du Glee Club, j'étais trop mortifiée pour les regarder. Alors, ils applaudirent, tous sans exception même _lui_ et mon estomac se calma enfin.

J'étais des leurs.

Alors oui être au Glee Club c'est se jeter dans la cage aux fauves, subir les assauts des élèves populaires mais ça me permettait également de se faire des amis et de passer du temps avec ce garçon que j'idolâtrais presque et pendant toute la séance du club la seule chose que j'arrivais à me dire c'était : _il est trop canon_ .

Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ma première réunion parmi les losers les plus célèbres de McKinley.

Dès le lendemain cependant il sembla que toute l'école était au courant de mon adhésion au Glee Club et honnêtement j'aurais aimé que tout le monde continue à m'ignorer comme avant, c'était moins blessant que leurs regards, leurs chuchotements et pire : le soda à la myrtille que l'on m'envoya au visage.

J'en restais bouche bée.

- Hey, ça va ?

- Je crois, grommelais-je en retirant les grumeaux étranges de mes paupières.

Mon sauveur me conduisit à la fontaine à eau la plus proche et m'aida à détacher mon visage, je ne le voyais pas mais je savais très bien de qui il s'agissait si bien que mon cœur battait la chamade et que ma tête tournait.

- C'est toujours blessant la première fois mais on s'y fait, m'assura t-il en souriant tandis qu'il passait un mouchoir sur ma joue pour la sécher.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne répondit pas, sans doute à cause de cette étrange boule qui se formait dans mon estomac à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages.

Quoi qu'il en soit je me rendais en cours de biologie, le sourire aux lèvres grâce à cette "conversation". Je restais seule au fond de la classe ne m'occupant de personne et écoutant avec grande attention monsieur Baker, j'avais une grande passion pour les sciences naturelles et j'espérais en faire mon métier un jour... ou être écrivain mais bon j'étais réaliste et je convoitais plutôt une carrière scientifique, j'avais de bonnes notes avec une bonne lettre de référence il n'était pas impossible que je rejoigne une bonne université.

Je croisais Tina Cohen Chang et son petit ami Mike Chang en me rendant à la cafétéria et il me proposèrent de les accompagner, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à me joindre à eux, pour la première fois je faisais réellement parti d'un groupe.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ton interprétation d'hier, m'a dit Tina pour ouvrir la conversation.

- Merci.

- Tu verra le Glee Club va t'aider à prendre confiance en toi.

Je haussais les épaules en une moue qui n'engageait à rien et le couple ricana.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à auditionner ? Questionna Mike en attrapant un plateau.

Mon cœur d'artichaut qui voulait absolument battre la chamade à toute heure de la journée et me donner la chance de côtoyer celui dont j'étais secrètement amourachée ? Oui, j'aurais pu passer pour une pure psychopathe en disant ça.

- J'aime bien chanter.

Faux !

Une chose était sûre : il y avait quelque chose chez Tina qui me poussais à l'apprécier et à lui parler sans trembler peut être la douceur de sa voix ou ce petit côté "je sais ce que tu ressens" et puis Tina était loin d'être une diva mélodramatique qui voulait à tout prix monopoliser l'attention... Pas comme Rachel qui s'était joint à nous d'une voix forte pour parler de je ne sais plus quoi et pour le peu qu'elle cessait de parler c'était pour avaler les amygdales de Finn Hudson.

Répugnant.

Mercedes était une diva elle aussi et pourtant elle avait cette empathie, cette gentillesse qui m'empêchais de fuir sa compagnie comme je fuyais celle de cette fille que je croisais parfois à la synagogue.

Sans m'en rendre compte je fixais Santana et Brittany se dévorer la bouche alors que je me focalisais uniquement sur le fait de ne pas écouter Rachel blablater sur Whitney Houston et sur la chanson qu'elle allait interpréter pour lui rendre hommage.

- T'as un problème ? Me demanda Santana avec ce ton si habituellement menaçant.

- Moi ? Glapis-je. Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu nous fixe ?

Bonne question.

- Vous êtes en face de moi.

Ouais, j'avais énormément de répartie.

Quoi qu'il en soit Santana se contenta de me lancer un regard suspicieux avant de repartir explorer la glotte de sa petite amie. Je sentais mes veines se glacer à l'idée de m'être mise la garce numéro un du lycée sur le dos.

- Et toi, tu compte chanter quoi ? Me demanda Tina.

Je haussais les épaules.

- En tant que nouveau membre je te laisse le droit de chanter ta chanson préférée même si elle fait partie de mon répertoire, monologua Rachel.

- Je... Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Whitney Houston.

J'avais le sentiment d'avoir insulté sa famille sur trente générations.


	2. Chapter 2

When you believe.

J'étais dans une sacrée mouise : je m'étais mit la moitié du Glee Club à dos à cause de ce foutu hommage à Whitney Houston dont je devais connaître trois chansons à tout casser. Je devais assurer sur ma performance si je ne voulais pas finir enfermée dans un casier.

Des trois chansons que je connaissais l'une d'elle était la bande originale d'un dessin animé alors je décidais de chanter celle là : si je n'était pas fan de la chanteuse j'étais en revanche une grande adepte de dessins animés et de films d'animation.

Fan ou pas je devais reconnaître que la voix de l'idole était loin de ma portée, je devais absolument retravailler la musique pour la faire coller à ma petite voix presque incapable de monter. Je restais à l'auditorium une fois la réunion du club terminée, je m'étais engagée à faire parti de la chorale je devais m'y tenir et faire de mon mieux pour y rester.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, me dit Mercedes.

- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, lui assurais-je.

Encore faux.

J'étais rentré chez moi partition en main et j'essayais vainement de chantonner sans foirer mes notes. Si je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup Whitney Houston devoir bosser toute la nuit pour interpréter une version potable de son duo avec Mariah Carey me la rendais insupportable.

Quand on me voyait au premier abord avec mes atébas roses et vertes, mes slims aux couleurs psychédéliques et mes tee shirt au moins deux fois trop larges on pouvait se dire que j'étais petite conne fainéante mais quand j'ai quelque chose en tête je dois absolument y mettre fin au plus vite. C'est pour cela que mes parents ne me laissaient plus approcher du matériel électronique depuis que j'avais démonté le magnétoscope pour comprendre son fonctionnement, encore une chance que j'ai réussi à le remonter avec l'aide de mon père.

Assise sur une chaise inconfortable de la salle de répétition je n'osais pas me mêler aux autres membres du club qui étaient en grande conversation -ou plutôt dispute- sur les chansons qu'ils allaient interpréter. Si Rachel ne cessait pas de se comporter comme une diva elle ne percerait jamais dans le milieu artistique, ils en auraient tous marre de la voir se prendre pour quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'était personne.

Étrangement je n'imaginais pas La Santana Lopez comme une fan d'une ancienne diva camée jusqu'à l'os, au contraire. Elle qui dénigrait tout le monde je ne la voyais pas seule dans sa chambre chialer en écoutant _I will always love you_ et pourtant elle était bien là, en face de nous, se trémoussant avec sa copine pour nous interpréter une version remarquable de _I wanna dance with somebody._

J'avais vraiment la pression.

Mais la véritable trouille, celle qui tord les boyaux et qui tire dans votre estomac pour vous faire rendre votre petit déj', celle là elle n'arriva que le lendemain.

J'avais passé une journée somme toute banale : arrivée au lycée, vaguement papoté avec Tina, esquivé Puckerman qui semblait en manque de chaire fraîche, cours, soda à la myrtille dans la tronche, liquéfiée par la proximité de mon fantasme vivant, cours, examiné consciencieusement l'horreur que la dame de la cantine avait mit dans mon assiette, cours de sport plus communément appelé esquive de ballons.

Je me rendais enfin au Glee Club en compagnie de Sugar sans vraiment savoir comment j'en étais venue à lui parler, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une vague discussion sur les chiens entamée en cours de maths... peu importe.

Assisse à côté de Santana et Brittany je ne pouvais pas lâcher du regard Quinn Fabrey et -j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque- Joe Hart. Que Quinn ait une jolie voix, une justesse et une émotion particulière je m'en foutais, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. _Saving all my love for you_ version Joe Hart me faisait littéralement frissonner les ovaires. Ce type ne pouvait pas être humain pour me faire un effet pareil. J'étais tellement hypnotisée que je ne remarquais pas tout de suite le petit sourire en coin qu'il me lança mais je vit tout de suite cet air surpris qu'il eut en me voyant rougir. J'étais trop obnubilée par ses yeux pour me sentir idiote. Je sais en revanche que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis fait la plus grande promesse que je ne me suis jamais faite à moi même : **un jour Joe Hart serait à moi.**

Le piano battait les notes, j'étais debout, tout le Glee Club me regardait alors je baissais la tête et commençais à chanter de la voix la plus audible possible.

Many nights, we pray

With no proof anyone could hear.

In our hearts, a hopeful song

We barely understand.

Now, we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear.

We were moving mountains long

Before we know we could.

Plusieurs voix se joignirent à la mienne et Tina vint se poster à mes côtés.

There can be miracles,

When you believe.

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill.

Who knows what miracle

You can achieve,

When you believe.

Somehow, you will

You will, when you believe.

Ma nouvelle amie me releva le menton, ma voix se fit plus claire, plus forte et jamais mes joues n'avaient été si rouges.

In this time of fear,

When prayer so often proves in vain.

Hope seems like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away.

And now I am standing here

My heart's so full I can't explain.

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say.

There can be miracles,

When you believe.

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill.

Who knows what miracle

You can achieve,

When you believe.

Somehow, you will

You will, when you believe.

Non seulement j'avais cartonné mais je n'avais pas envie de m'évanouir. Tina avait raison, le Glee Club m'aidait à prendre confiance en moi.

Sans que je puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment Quinn Fabrey me barra la route qui menait à mon casier à l'aide de son fauteuil roulant.

- Toi, tu as besoin d'aide.

- Pardon ?

- Non non non, on ne me la fait pas à moi, tu peux être aussi timide et adorable que tu souhaite je sais pourquoi tu es dans la chorale.

Je regardais autour de moi pour être certaine que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui se disait entre l'ex pompom girl et moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, murmurais-je en ouvrant mon casier.

- Oh si tu le sais très bien et je ne te le reproche pas, Joe est un gentil garçon.

- Ok... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, tu es un membre du Glee Club et nous sommes une grande famille.

Je doutais fortement des paroles de Quinn mais je ne pouvais rien faire qu'attendre et voir la suite des événements. Je savais comment était réellement cette jolie blonde aux mimiques angéliques : c'était une garce. On ne pouvait pas vivre à Lima sans avoir entendu parlé des misères que Quinn Fabrey pouvait infliger à celles qu'elle considérait comme des rivales potentielles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Playlist**

Rejoindre un club alors que la fin d'année était proche était en soi une idée étrange et beaucoup me demandèrent quelle mouche m'avait piquée pour m'y prendre aussi tardivement, Will Shuester en premier lieu. J'essayais de ne pas me tortiller et de trouver une réponse valable à lui donner tandis qu'il me regardait par dessus ses mains jointes.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répondis-je piteusement.

- Je suis d'accord mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu vas disparaître à la rentrée.

- Non, vous avez ma parole.

- Honnêtement le Glee Club ne peut te faire que du bien Bernad...

- Bernie.

- Bernie. Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'une élève aussi timide que toi mais quand tu chante...

- Je relevais la tête, mon professeur me souriait, c'était la première fois qu'un enseignant avait l'air fier de moi, même monsieur Baker ne laissait jamais rien paraître malgré mon A+ de moyenne.

- Quand tu chante Bernie tu m'épate, ta technique n'est pas impressionnante mais tu parviens à compenser ça et crois moi tu as beaucoup de talent.

Je ne répondit pas me contentant de le fixer avec étonnement, ça faisait beaucoup de compliments à entendre pour une fille qui n'en entendait que de la part de ses parents.

- C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que cette semaine au Glee Club tu nous fasse découvrir ton univers musical, qui sait ça peut nous aider pour les nationales.

Quoi ?!

Mon univers musical, est ce qu'au moins j'en avais un ? Je n'ai jamais fait la fine bouche et j'ai toujours plus ou moins écouté tout ce qui me tombait sous l'oreille, bien sûr j'avais mes groupes favoris mais il m'était difficile de choisir une chanson plutôt qu'une autre.

Casque sur les oreilles je n'entendis pas les gars de l'équipe de football approcher. Je fermais les yeux à la dernière seconde pour recevoir mon soda myrtille de dix heures au visage.

- C'est devenu une tradition, rit Joe en m'attrapant par la manche de mon pull en laine pour me conduire à la fontaine.

- Quelque chose comme ça, tu peux m'enlever mon casque ?

- Bien sûr.

Joe avait des doigts de fée, chaque fois que je retirais ce foutu casque je m'arrachait des cheveux mais cette fois aucune douleur, juste ce fichu casque qui glissa sur ma nuque. Je nettoyais mes mains avec rigueur pour faire disparaître les tâches bleutées qui marquaient ma peau.

- Alors tu as préparé quoi pour la réunion de tout à l'heure ?

- Rien, c'est le vide total je n'arrive pas à choisir une seule chanson.

Wouaw je parlais avec Joe Hart et ce, sans avoir envie de dégueuler ? Je m'affirmais enfin !

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, tu sais, à faire le tri.

- Ouais, ça serai sympa.

Mes ovaires frétillaient.

Nous avions une heure avant la réunion de la chorale si bien que je ne perdais pas de temps en contemplation amoureuse des dreadlocks du charmant garçon qui parcourait ma playlist d'un air ébahi.

- Cinquante... C'est ça ton choix réduit ?

- Oui.

- On peux retirer les chansons en langues étrangères, on en chante jamais au Glee Club.

Il les supprima de ma playlist sans même me demander mon avis. Il aurait pu éclater mon i-pod sur le sol que je n'aurais même pas réagi tellement je planais.

Assis par terre Joe fouilla mon i-pod à la recherche du Titre qui refléterai le mieux mes goûts musicaux. Il semblait aussi anéanti que moi.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de ces chansons, avoua t-il après de longues minutes. Il faut dire qu'avant de venir à Mckinley je n'avait entendu que des cantiques et les chansons autorisées par l'église.

- Ta famille est vraiment très croyante, constatais-je inutilement.

- Et la tienne ? Eldenstein c'est juif non ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, j'ai du mal à te cerner c'est tout.

- Non c'est que... Parfois j'accompagne ma mère à la synagogue mais je ne suis pas vraiment croyante... Agnostique au mieux.

C'était la meilleure façon de perdre des points face à ce garçon très attaché à sa foi mais je n'étais pas stupide au point de mentir, j'étais honnête et c'était certainement ma plus grande qualité.

- Mis à part ça et tes goût musicaux des plus... variés, qui est Bernadette Eldenstein ?

- Bernie.

- Ne pas aimer nos prénoms nous fait un point commun, me sourit Joe.

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre Joseph ?

- Disons que ce n'est pas un prénom très en vogue.

Non c'est sûr que Joseph ça craint tout autant que Bernadette, quelle idée pourrie était passé par la tête de nos parents ? C'était un coup à se faire caillasser à l'école ! Joe au moins avait fait l'école à la maison jusqu'à peu.

- Tu sais quoi, commença Joe en se levant. On va faire un truc, tu va te lever et tu va chanter la première chanson qui te passe par la tête.

C'était une idée.

Mais chanter seule à seul face à ce garçon que je trouvais tout bonnement irrésistible je ne m'en sentais pas la force d'autant plus qu'il avait fait un duo avec la jolie Quinn. Je n'avais rien pour moi en comparaison de cette fille. Béguin ou pas je n'était pas aveugle et je savais bien que Joe en pinçait pour la belle blonde.

Mes mains tremblaient, mes jambes avaient du mal à me tenir et cette affreuse sensation qui hantais mon estomac quand j'étais contrariée reprit sa place. J'étais incapable de chanter si Joe était mon seul public. Ça peut sembler idiot mais fuir son regard en fixant les autres membres du Club était plus salvateur que ce que je pouvais penser.

Timide mais courageuse, je baissais la tête et battit la mesure en frappant ma main contre mon slim rouge. Je croisais le regard de Joe alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour chanter et heureusement j'ai eu le réflexe le plus logique à avoir dans de telles circonstances : J'ai fermé la bouche et j'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Envolée ma dignité.

Tout en rendant tripes et boyaux je parvenais tout de même à penser que je devais trouver une solution avant que monsieur Shuester me force à faire un duo avec Joe pour calmer mes nerfs.

Non seulement mon premier tête à tête avec le garçon de mes rêves s'était déroulé de façon pour le moins catastrophique mais il fallut en plus que ce garçon soit un véritable gentlemen.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Me parvint la voix de Joe depuis l'extérieur des toilettes.

C'était le moment de trouver un pur mensonge.

Adieu honnêteté !

- Je savais que mon steak avait un goût bizarre, répondis-je.

Je m'estimais heureuse de ne pas voir sa réaction.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non ! Glapis-je à la simple idée qu'il puisse me voir affalée près de la cuvette.


	4. Chapter 4

**I loved her first**

Je sortais enfin des toilettes pour faire face à Joe à qui je lançais une moue contrite, il sourit en me tendant un chewing-gum. Malgré ma gêne et mes mains tremblantes j'acceptais en riant faiblement. Le silence était pesant mais j'aurais été incapable de lancer une conversation encore trop affectée par mon humiliante gerbe.

Tout de même il aurait pu dire quelque chose pour dissiper le malaise !

Nous marchions d'un pas lent le long du couloir presque désert quand je remarquais quelque chose qui me remonta quelque peu le moral et qui fit battre mon cœur aussi fort qu'un tambour : Joe Hart, le Joe Hart avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules, naïf quand au réel motif de mes vomissements. Dire que j'étais heureuse à cet instant aurait été un euphémisme.

- Tu tremble, remarqua t-il. Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non ça va aller juste une intoxication... Avec ma mère j'ai l'habitude.

Il rit et je remerciais mon humour bancal.

- Tu as peut être de la fièvre, fit remarquer mon accompagnateur.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien.

Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment en plus. Pourquoi elles craquaient toutes pour cet idiot de Finn Hudson et pour Noah Pukerman qui avait sans aucun doute de l'herpès ? Le manque de popularité de Joe m'arrangeais bien mais tout de même je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mes semblables : il n'était pas logique de préférer une bande de crétins qui ne pensait qu'à regarder sous leur jupes. Si Santana avait été un mec elle aurait eu toutes les filles de l'école à ses pieds, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu vas chanter au Glee Club ? Me demanda Joe.

- Si on veut, ce n'est pas tellement représentatif de mon univers mais j'aime bien cette chanson.

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

Si j'avais déjà le trac désormais c'était encore pire. Quoi qu'il en soit il fallu que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour chanter devant les membres du Glee Club en évitant le regard de Joe toujours inquiet quand à mon état de santé. Un ange ce garçon.

- J'ai demandé à Bernie de nous interpréter une chanson pour nous faire découvrir son univers, expliqua monsieur Shuester en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Alors... euh... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être dans le thème mais... c'est la première chanson dont je me souvienne... mon père me la chantais souvent.

J'étais née pour faire des discours je vous dit.

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each others face

So much in love your alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one

She told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything Life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and

I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it still hard to give her away

I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

Fromthe first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But its still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

Bon la country c'est moins glamour que de la pop à la Katty Perry mais ça avait quand même fait son effet, je récoltais même un clin d'œil de Puckerman ce qui me flatta étrangement. Je constatais également que Rachel semblait enthousiaste de me compter parmi ses choristes et ça m'arrangeais, avec ma gerbe nerveuse je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver sur le devant de la scène face à un public autre que les membres du Glee Club.

Contrairement à Mercedes, Kurt et aux autres je serai enchantée de rester derrière Rachel et de la laisser briller autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Pas ambitieuse pour un sous. A l'époque du moins. J'avais eu ma petite gloire en interprétant une chanson de mon enfance il était désormais temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et ce fut Tina qui posa la question à laquelle personne n'avait pensé :

- Monsieur Shuester, Bernie pourra quand même participer aux nationales ?

Inutile de préciser que tous les regards c'étaient tournés vers moi, que j'étais pétrifiée et que le silence était vraiment très étouffant. J'avais une porte de sortie pour ne pas me produire en publique !

- Bernadette est une élève de McKinley, elle est membre de la chorale, rien ne lui interdit de s'inscrire un mois à peine avant le concours.

Adieu porte de sortie.

- Tu t'appelle vraiment Bernadette ?

Merci Sam de ne rater aucun détail.

- Oui.

- C'est triste.

- Merci Brittany, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'aimais bien cette gentille et naïve jeune fille qu'était Brittany mais parfois elle avait le don d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie tellement profondément que je doutais de sa nature candide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Find your wings**

La fin de l'année scolaire en mettait plus d'un sur les nerfs surtout chez les dernière année, c'était la dernière occasion pour les filles d'obtenir le titre tant convoité de reine du bal ce qui était l'ambition suprême des gamines de Lima. C'était le moment des au revoir, des signatures dans les livres de fin d'année et la dernière ligne droite avant de recevoir les diplômes. J'étais peut être égoïste mais je ne m'occupais de rien de tout ça, j'étais en première année et je ne me sentais pas assez proche des membres du Glee Club pour me sentir concernée.

Si Puckerman ratait son année il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui, après tout il n'avait qu'à bosser un peu plus. Allez dire ça aux membres de la chorale et vous finirez au pilori. Et puis, pour être franche il me faisait un peu pitié ce type.

Bon OK j'allais faire comme tous les autres et lui donner un coup de main.

C'est pourquoi en arrivant au lycée de bon matin je lui jetais un enregistrement vocal fait maison au visage.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- L'essentiel de ton programme.

- Pourquoi tu ferai ça pour moi ? Tu me déteste.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te revoir à la rentrée.

Je me sentais fière de ma réplique mais je ne put m'empêcher de rougir quand il me sourit.

- C'est ta dernière chance de m'avoir, dit il.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de me conforter dans mon opinion : Noah Puckerman était le plus grand crétin que la Terre ait jamais porté.

Mais il était drôle.

Comme pour me provoquer il passa une main sur son torse musclé d'un air faussement langoureux.

- C'est immonde, déclarais-je en tournant fièrement les talons de mes Converses.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vu le matos ! Me héla le garçon à la crête.

J'en ai honte mais j'ai ris.

Puisque Mike allait lui aussi quitter le lycée je le laissais en tête à tête avec Tina. C'est étrange comme on s'habitue vite à la présence des autres. Sans Tina pour papoter dans les couloirs je me sentais étrangement seule pourtant j'avais passé le plus gros de ma scolarité en loup solitaire. C'est peu être à cause de ça que je me suis dirigée d'instinct vers Quinn.

- Tu viens me demander mon aide ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un jour besoin de ton aide.

- Rien que tes fringues disent le contraire.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça ; elle avait raison.

- De toute façon il est amoureux de toi.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non. Je suis la première fille à être proche de lui et ça l'a chamboulé de là à dire qu'il est amoureux de moi... Et puis regarde moi.

Je la regardais.

- Les estropiées comme moi n'ont pas de succès, ça fait peur aux mecs.

- Si t'avais la bouche sur le front je serai d'accord.

Oui c'était un jour béni ou j'avais humour, répartie et une sacrée confiance en moi, sans doute parce que je n'avais pas à présenter de chanson au Glee Club.

- Quand on te voit la première fois on doute de ta gentillesse, murmura Quinn.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu fronce toujours les sourcils, tu regarde les gens en coin... Au début je pensais que tu serai la remplaçante de Santana.

Ouch, je devais vraiment avoir une sale tronche.

- Même si tu n'en veux pas je vais te donner un conseil : chante en duo avec Joe aussi souvent que possible. La plupart des couples se forment comme ça.

- Merci.

Oui, MERCI Quinn pour tes conseils si transcendants.

Je suis de mauvaise foi.

Avec tous les événements qui se rapprochaient sans compter les nationales monsieur Shuester ne nous avait pas donné de thème cette semaine là c'est pourquoi j'ai encore du mal à expliquer ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je me suis placée devant Sam et que je lui ait tendu une partition.

- J'aimerai chanter ça pour les anciens, expliquais-je si brièvement que je n'étais pas sûre de m'y prendre correctement avec lui.

- Rendez vous à l'auditorium ce midi.

Sam n'était pas très difficile à convaincre.

L'avantage de préparer une chanson avec Sam outre le fait qu'il sache jouer de la guitare était sans conteste l'absence de nausée. Oui j'aurais préféré passer du temps avec Joe, mater ses tatouages, compter ses piercing et observer le mouvement de ses dreadlocks quand il bougeait la tête mais je n'étais psychologiquement pas encore prête pour ça.

Et puis Sam faisait des imitations à mourir de rire tant elles étaient pitoyables. En revanche, si il avait pu arrêter de danser comme si il était encore strip-teaseur...

- C'est chouette ce que tu as fait pour Puck, me dit il tandis que nous faisions une pause.

Je haussais les épaules. C'était vraiment une sale manie.

- Vraiment, lire le manuel des dernière année et n'en garder que l'essentiel... On pensait tous que tu ne pouvais pas encadrer Puck.

- Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il me met mal à l'aise.

- Joe aussi te met mal à l'aise.

Sam et son don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- C'est différent.

- Quoi qu'il en soit t'es une chic fille.

- On reprend ?

Aussi étrange que ça me paraisse désormais était une époque où je ne supportais pas très bien les compliments et encore moins quand ils venaient de garçons. Un manque d'estime de soi je crois.

Avoir préparé une chanson c'était bien, la chanter c'était mieux. Seulement je n'osais pas aller voir notre professeur pour lui annoncer que j'avais réussi à me trouver un partenaire de travail et que je voulais me donner en spectacle. Si seulement j'avais pu être un peu plus comme Rachel, elle qui bavassait sans cesse sans même se demander ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle.

- M'sieur !

Merci Sam.

- Avec Bernie on à préparé un petit truc pour les anciens.

- Vraiment ?

Je fus quelque peu vexée par l'air surpris de monsieur Shuester.

- Alors allez-y.

Tête basse et mains jointes je me plaçais aux côtés de mon partenaire. Quinn me sourit pour m'encourager et je réprimais un fou rire tandis que Puck me lança un clin d'œil des plus aguicheurs.

It's only for a moment you are mine to hold

The plans that heaven has for you

Will all too soon unfold

So many different prayers I'll pray

For all that you might do

But most of all I'll want to know

You're walking in the truth

And If I never told you

I want you to know

As I watch you grow

I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams

And that faith gives you the courage

To dare to do great things

I'm here for you whatever this life brings

So let my love give you roots

And help you find your wings

May passion be the wind

That leads you through your days

And may conviction keep you strong

Guide you on your way

May there be many moments

That make your life so sweet

Oh, but more than memories

It's not living if you don't reach for the sky

I'll have tears as you take off

But I'll cheer as you fly

Ce genre de chansons n'était pas vraiment dans mon répertoire habituel mais elle se prêtait bien à la situation que les dernière année vivait selon moi. Je penses que j'ai eu raison puisque Rachel écrasa une larme avant de se blottir contre son petit copain. C'était ça ou alors je chantais vraiment très mal.

C'est pas une chanson catholique ça ? Tiqua Puck.

- Non seulement c'est une très belle chanson, intervint Shuester. Mais en plus voilà la preuve que peu importe notre religion il est possible d'apprécier de belles paroles.

Je ne voulais pas le contredire, m'affirmer sans croyance aurait cassé sa belle conclusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite réponse aux reviewers non enregistrés :**

**Smiley :**** Et merci à toi d'avoir pr****is le temps de me lire ainsi que de commenter ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Gleek : ****Je suis vraiment ****flattée que l'humour de Bernadette parvienne à atteindre les gens, merci encore pour tes compliments.  
**

**Puisque j'en suis à laisser un petit mot je vous annonce que puisque cette fic plait il n'y aura pas une mais deux parties de publiées (en gros la deuxième année de Bernie au lycée qui va apporter son lot de changements mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas casser le suspens).**

**Merci à vous lecteurs anonymes ou non, commentateurs ou pas.**

**A bientôt.**

**Elicassidy.**

* * *

**Les dinosaures c'est trop cool ! **

On dit toujours que le premier bal est** l'événement** dans la vie d'une jeune fille en fleur. J'avais raté mon bourgeonnement parce que très franchement je n'avais pour cet événement social qu'un désintérêt poli et ce même quand j'accompagnais Tina pour qu'elle choisisse la robe parfaite.

Assise sur un fauteuil je la regardais faire son défilé mais peu importe à quel point elle était superbe rien n'était assez beau pour le dernier bal qu'elle passerait avec Mike. J'avais du mal à comprendre sa tristesse, après tout Mike et elle c'était du solide, ce n'était pas comme si ils se disaient adieu. Mais Tina était mon amie, du moins était elle ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus si bien que j'usais mes van's toute la journée en la suivant dans toutes les boutiques de fringues de Lima.

- C'est parce que personne ne t'accompagne que tu ne veux pas venir ? Me demanda t-elle pour la millième fois.

- Les bals ce n'est pas mon truc Tina.

- Tu dois venir ! Viens t'amuser avec nous tu te trouvera un cavalier là bas.

- Je me fiche pas mal des garçons Tina, je ne veux pas aller au bal.

Mais on ne dit pas non longtemps à Tina Cohen Chang et à son grand pouvoir de manipulation mentale. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais téléphone contre l'oreille à attendre que ma mère décroche.

- De combien tu as besoin ?

Inutile de dire que j'appelais rarement ma mère sauf quand j'avais besoin d'argent.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi le prix acceptable pour une robe de bal ?

J'entendis presque le cerveau de ma mère bouillonner pour essayer d'associer sa fille à l'idée de robe et de bal.

- Tu as la carte des urgences ?

- Oui.

- Fais la chauffer.

Je crois que ma mère était plus impatiente que moi à propos de ce stupide bal de promo. D'ailleurs tout le monde était plus enthousiaste que moi et les filles du Glee Club, Kurt et Blaine en plus, accoururent au secours de Tina pour me trouver la robe idéale à laquelle j'accordais autant d'importance qu'à une chaussette de sport sale.

- Elle ressemble à une paupiette, fit judicieusement remarquer Santana.

Rachel m'avait enfilé une robe fourreau certes très jolie et très chère mais qui ne correspondait pas le moins du monde à la morphologie d'une fille normale. Elle aurait mieux rendu sur une branche. J'étais d'ailleurs incapable de marcher avec tant elle était resserrée sur les chevilles.

- Laissez nous seules, je m'en occupe, finit par intervenir Quinn.

J'enfilais mon jean troué et la suivit à l'extérieur de la boutique. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à un petit magasin qui passait inaperçu à côté des vitrines remplies de robes somptueuses. Je l'admettais enfin : Quinn voulait vraiment être mon amie. Je n'y connaissait rien question chiffon, je privilégiais toujours des vêtements dans lesquels je me sentais à l'aise au grand désespoir de ma mère qui aurait aimé me transformer en poupée. Cela dit une chose était sûre alors que je contemplais ma robe de bal accrochée à la porte de mon placard : Quinn Fabrey était un génie de la mode.

Mon père fut chargé de me conduire chez le coiffeur le jour du bal sous l'ordre de ma mère, une initiative qui l'enchantait autant que moi. Il était temps de dire adieu à mes atébas tissées avec soin sous directive de ma mère.

Vous connaissez ce cliché qui dit qu'on ne peut rien refuser à une mère juive ? Ce n'est pas un cliché.

Qu'importe, j'aurai ma revanche.

L'après midi n'était pas encore finie que je recevais un appel de Quinn.

- Je t'ai concocté une petite surprise.

- Vraiment ? Ma voix tremblait, je le sentais il se passait quelque chose de pas net.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller seule au bal, ça fait trop pitié.

- Merci pour mon amour propre.

- C'est pourquoi je me suis arrangée pour que Joe passe te chercher.

J'hésitais entre la considérer comme ma meilleure amie ou mettre fin à notre si récente amitié.

Au bord de l'évanouissement je me tenais devant le grand miroir de ma chambre sans savoir si je parviendrai à garder mon repas bien au fond de mon estomac. J'étais plus que nerveuse. Craquer sur Joe et passer du temps avec lui était une chose mais être sa cavalière pour le bal m'affolais plus que de raison. Après tout nous y allions en tant qu'amis et uniquement grâce/à cause de l'intervention de Quinn en ma faveur. OK niveau look j'en dégageais grave, je m'étais parées d'escarpins argentés à talons hauts qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le bustier pailleté de ma robe. Bustier qui mettait incontestablement mes seins déjà biens présents en valeur.

A quelques centimètres au dessous de ma poitrine une bande de tissus rose vif me ceinturais ce qui accentuait le voile de même couleur qui tombait sur mes genoux avec légèreté. Je n'avais plus porté de rose depuis mon enfance mais il fallait croire que le rose était ma couleur puisque je ne m'étais jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Ma vengeance capillaire me donna un look décalé fort appréciable. Des couettes hérissées roses ça ne devrait pas être très répandu un soir de bal.

Ma mère agita la tête en signe de déception quand elle vit ma coiffure, mon père quand à lui... eh bien je ne suis pas très sûre qu'il ait su que c'était mon premier bal à ce moment là. Peu importais je devais juste calmer mes nerfs avant la venue de mon cavalier. Cavalier qui frappa à la porte à dix-neuf heures précises, j'allais ouvrir mais ma mère me devança pour accueillir celui qui avait accepté de conduire sa fille à son premier bal.

Je vis tout de suite qu'elle fut déçue en le voyant : Sarah Eldenstein n'aimait pas les originaux. Elle eu le mérite de rester polie.

- Tu nous présente chérie ? Demanda t-elle.

- Joe, ma mère. Ma mère, Joe, dis-je en enfilant un châle en laine blanche.

J'esquivais l'appareil photo et claquais la porte derrière moi.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me comporter avec toi pour ton premier bal, avoua Joe.

- Comme d'habitude ça sera très bien.

Cependant il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me hisser à l'intérieur.

- Ça te va bien, le costume, commentais je tandis que je le regardais conduire.

Je le vit rougir pour la première fois.

La déléguée Brittany S. Pears n'avait peu être pas fait grand chose durant son mandat mais elle s'était donné du mal pour offrir une fête du tonnerre pour les dernière année. J'avais été septique quand à une soirée sur le thème des dinosaures et je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus tord.

- Les dinosaures c'est trop cool ! M'exclamais-je au bras de mon cavalier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Britania-Is-Life : Merci pour ta review toi aussi tu es cool :) !**

**That's what make you beautiful**

En d'autres circonstances je ne me serais sans doute pas sentie à ma place au bal de promo mais la présence des membres du Glee Club me donnait une réelle confiance en moi. Je n'étais plus juste Bernadette Eldenstein la gamine étrange et asociale j'étais membre d'un groupe soudé qui m'avait accepté telle que j'étais. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je me sentais bien ce soir là malgré la tristesse du au départ prochain des plus vieux membres de la chorale. Et si je planais c'était également du à la présence de mon chrétien préféré à mon bras.

Bon, si Joe avait pu arrêté de chercher Quinn du regard ça m'aurais vraiment arrangé mais j'avais déjà la chance de danser avec lui alors je fermais ma bouche et savourais le moment présent. Tomber amoureux au premier regard ça semble impossible et pourtant c'était ce qui m'était arrivé avec Joe. Plus je le fréquentais plus mes sentiments pour lui devenaient puissants. Je n'en étais pas encore à souffrir de nos disputes qui resteraient dans les annales de McKinley.

Puisque monsieur Figgins, notre bien aimé proviseur, avait engagé le Glee Club pour animer musicalement la soirée nous montions groupe par groupe sur la scène. Je me sentais bien seule sans Joe à mon bras mais j'avais la chance de pouvoir coller Quinn qui visiblement ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son cavalier. Le pauvre avait été abandonné par Rachel qui avait choisit de se rendre à un « contre bal de promo » tant elle était frustrée de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée comme candidate au titre de reine. Pauvre petite fille.

Oui, je n'étais pas très encline à la pitié quand il s'agissait de miss Berry et de ses célèbres caprices. Je serrai Quinn dans mes bras en espérant que le fait de me pencher vers son fauteuil ne dévoilerait pas ma culotte.

- Merci, lui dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

Elle tapota mon dos pour toute réponse et j'eus vaguement l'impression qu'elle était la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Je me tournais vers la scène pour admirer Artie, Sam, Rory et surtout Joe interpréter _That's what makes you beautiful_, je n'étais pas fan des One direction mais tout allait à Joe. Il aurait pu chanter une chanson paillarde vêtu du survêtement de Sue Sylvester que je l'aurai trouvé vraiment attirant.

Et puis la chanson se prêtait bien aux émois de la jeune fille que j'étais :

You're insecure, don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make-up - to cover up

Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but yo-ou

Les yeux rivés sur la scène je me demandais un instant si je serai un jour capable de chanter et de danser avec autant d'aisance en public.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful !_

_ If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why _

_I want you so desperatley _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know Oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful !_

_ Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful! _

Est ce que je rêvais ou Joe m'avais vraiment fait un clin d'œil ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre mais étais-ce vraiment impossible ? Mes interrogations n'empêchèrent pas mon estomac de se contracter.

_So c-come on, you got it wrong _

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong _

_I don't know why, you're being shy _

_And turn away when I look in to your e-e-eyes _

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but yo-ou _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know Oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!_

_ Na na na na na na naaaa na na, Na na na na na na. _

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na, Na na na na na na._

Joe Hart était vraiment le mec le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Sa simple vue chamboulait mon cœur d'adolescente.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful!_

Et là il venait de me pointer du doigt non ? Moi ou la fille derrière moi mais en tout cas c'était bien dans ma direction. Je paniquais.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_ But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why_

_ I want you so desperatley _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know Oh oh_

_ You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!_

J'avalais mon gobelet de punch modifié façon Puckerman en pensant me remettre les idées en place et chasser ce fourmillement dans mon bas ventre. Je n'avais pas le temps de me retrouver en compagnie de mon cavalier que Sam me faisait signe de rejoindre la scène.

J'avais au moins la chance de ne pas avoir à chanter en public, je ne me chargeais que des chœurs du refrain pendant que Sam assurai le reste. C'était une chance que monsieur Shuester me laisse faire mes débuts à mon rythme. Outre le fait que Joe était, comme je le pensais, le cavalier parfait la grande surprise de la soirée n'arriva pas lorsque Rachel Berry fut élue reine de la promo mais juste après.

Sam nomma ça le miracle du bal de promo, je sus plus tard que l'événement n'avait rien de miraculeux, il s'agissait juste du fruit du dur travail de rééducation de Quinn. Elle était là, sur la scène avec Santana. Elles chantaient _Take my breath away_ et avant que mon cerveau n'ait pu retranscrire clairement la scène Quinn était debout, se tenant au pied du micro pour garder l'équilibre.

J'étais trop abasourdie pour garder un souvenir clair de la scène mais je me souviens avoir versé quelques larmes de joie pour celle qui était devenue mon amie la plus improbable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends Forever**

Les nationales approchaient de plus en plus, je prenais très à cœur ma nouvelle mission : apprendre les paroles des chansons quand bien même j'étais reléguée au simple rang de choriste. Peu importe à quel moment de la journée vous me croisiez soit je lisais une partition soit je répétais des pas de danse. Contre toute attente je m'éclatais au sein du Glee Club.

Plus qu'un rapprochement avec le garçon qui me plaisait je m'étais également découvert une grande passion pour le chant et la danse.

Soda de dix heures oblige je retrouvais Joe à la fontaine à eau pour mon détachage quotidien. Une fois propre je pris la feuille qu'il me tendait.

- Tina et Artie on proposé que l'on répète ça pour les anciens.

Combien de chansons d'au revoir allions nous leur chanter au final ? Je parcourais vaguement les paroles avant de hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Ça me plaisait assez de chanter ça pour Quinn et Mike. Les autres et bien... Je ne les connaissais pas assez pour leur chanter quoi que ce soit. Une chanson d'insultes pour Puckerman à la rigueur maintenant que nous étions sûrs qu'il allait pouvoir quitter le lycée. Et puis, Joe s'était déplacé en personne pour me donner la partition, je ne pouvais pas refuser, ses yeux hypnotisants auraient un jour raison de moi je le savais.

Tina et Blaine n'était pas en très grande forme : le départ du lycée de leur tendre moitié était une véritable épreuve si bien que je passais désormais le plus clair de mon temps à leur tapoter l'épaule pour les consoler. Au moins cette occupation m'empêchait d'entendre Rachel parler de ses espoirs en tant que future épouse de Finn. La NYADA lui échappait et pourtant elle ne perdait rien de son tempérament de diva. C'était impressionnant et au fond je l'admirai : elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ne tournait pas en rond pour y parvenir.

Nous faisions une pause dans nos répétitions quand j'osais regarder plus en détail le tatouage de Joe sous sa clavicule. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le fixer si directement ni aussi longuement. Par chance je ne me sentit pas gênée quand il remarqua ce que je faisais. Il écarta son tee-shirt.

_I will love thee, O Lord, my strenght, psalm 18._ Tout de même. Je restais silencieuse de peur de dire quelque chose qui aurait pu le froisser. Pour un pur chrétien et une juive qui se reniait nous nous entendions bien et je voulais que ça puisse continuer. Attention je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les croyances des autres mais se faire tatouer un passage d'un livre saint sur le corps je trouvais ça vraiment extrême à l'époque.

Ça ne changea rien au fait que je trouvais Joe super canon, super rebelle et que mes ovaires frémissaient à la vue de cette stupide clavicule.

- Tu trouves ça bizarre ? Demanda Joe.

- Non !

Mais ma voix aiguë trahissait ma réelle pensée. Il ne se mit pas en colère, ne fut pas vexé. Il me souriait. Encore une fois mes joues étaient en feu et son sourire grandissait. J'en avais oublié la présence des autres membres du Club.

Le cœur bondissant de rêves romantiques je m'installais près de Quinn pendant la séance et posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle la serra et nous échangions un bref regard, nous nous étions promis de rester en contact et d'entretenir cette complicité qui était née entre nous. Nous n'avions aucune excuse pour ignorer l'autre : ça ne coûtait rien d'envoyer un mail.

La musique commença.

Je restais assise près de mon amie et je commençais à chanter avec les autres :

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

Je lâchais la main de Quinn et allait me placer face à tous les anciens. Tina posa sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que nous chantions sous les regards émus de nos amis.

Je me sentais à la fois triste et heureuse, jamais encore je n'avais été aussi mitigée quand à mes sentiments et je me sentais presque dans les baskets de quelqu'un d'autre. Heureuse d'avoir des amis mais également triste de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec ceux qui allaient quitter le lycée.

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_La, la, la, la:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la:_

_We will still be friends forever_

Kurt écrasa une larme en nous souriant, Rachel reniflait et plus je regardais les plus vieux membres plus ma gorge me piquais. Je ne côtoyais ces gens que depuis quelques semaines et j'en étais presque à ravaler mes larmes.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Je tapotais l'épaule de Tina avant que Mike ne vienne prendre le relais pour embrasser sa petite amie. Je me demandais vaguement si un jour Joe prendrai mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasserai avant de me dire que son départ ne changerai rien entre nous.

Je devais trouver le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Mais pas tout de suite.


	9. Chapter 9

**A nous les nationales !**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Nous y étions. Je participais à mes premières nationales. La boule au ventre et les nerfs à vif j'écoutais les conseils de Tina et Quinn pour ne pas craquer.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me tordre les doigts, de me mordiller la lèvres et de replacer les mèches de cheveux roses derrière mes oreilles.

J'avais appris à chanter devant les membres de la chorale et monsieur Shuester mais là je me hissais à un tout autre niveau : chanter devant une horde d'inconnus qui ne pouvaient faire qu'une bouchée de moi.

Dans les vestiaires j'appliquais mon mascara en me concentrant sur cette tâche simple. Face au miroir je retrouvais mon calme en me maquillant avec soin. J'avais toujours été douée pour ça et ça me calmais.

Je coiffais Mercedes avec efficacité en pensant à tout sauf à ce qui m'attendais sur scène. Je devais rester maître de moi-même et assurer autant que mes amis.

Tina fit une retouche à l'ourlet de ma robe puis nous fîmes la ronde traditionnelle d'avant spectacle. Je ne sais plus quels mots furent prononcés en guise d'encouragements.

C'était le moment de monter sur scène. Je ne devais pas faire honte au Glee Club. Je redressais l'échine et respirais profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique. Une main se glissa dans la mienne et la serra doucement.

- Tout va bien se passer, me souffla Joe.

J'oubliais mon trac. Plus rien d'autre ne comptais que ses yeux dans les miens, ma main dans la sienne.

Si étrange que ça puisse paraître sur scène je me senti pousser des ailes. Le public et les juges ne comptais pas. C'était ma première prestation en public, mes premières nationales et je me sentais bien. J'étais au top de ma forme et de ma confiance en moi.

Quelques semaines plus tôt j'aurais été incapable de danser devant une telle foule, j'aurais certainement vomi à l'idée que Joe m'entende chanter et pourtant j'étais là, je n'avais pas honte, j'étais moi même pendant que je chantais les cœurs de _Paradise_ _Dashboard light._

Retranscrire les sensations et même décrire le show des nationales m'est impossible et pourtant nous avons assuré. Les New Directions n'étaient plus la minable petite chorale du miteux lycée McKingley bien loin de là. Rien qu'à entendre Rachel, Santana et les autres je savais que les _Vocal Adrenaline_ devaient se sentir petits. Nous étions brillants, motivés. Nous n'avions rien de losers, nous étions les rois du monde et rien n'aurait pu nous faire perdre la foi à ce moment là.

Je ne revins à la réalité que lorsque la scène vibra sous mes talons hauts. Ma tête bourdonnait et mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine si fort que je le sentais au bout de mes doigts. Sortie de scène je me laissais tomber sur le sol, je ramenais mes genoux contre mon buste et je cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Ma gerbe d'angoisse redonnait enfin signe de vie. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée sur scène.

J'ai entendu Quinn s'inquiéter de mon état ce qui précipita monsieur Shuester à mes côtés. Il me parla mais je ne comprenais pas un seul mot et quand enfin je reprenais mes esprits je bondis sur mes pieds et couru jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Ce fut immonde et humiliant, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Les toilettes de McKinley je les connaissais par cœur, j'en avais malheureusement l'habitude. Pas comme ces toilettes là. Non seulement j'étais pitoyable mais en plus je faisais la fine bouche quand aux toilettes dans lesquelles je vidais mes deux derniers repas.

On m'aida à écarter mes cheveux et je dégobillais de plus belle. On me tapota le dos et je fermais les yeux en espérant que ce n'était pas Joe que je sentais respirer contre mon dos alors qu'on me relevais.

- Ils vont annoncer les résultats.

Et merde.

Je baissais la tête et me dirigeais vers les lavabos pour me nettoyer la bouche. Mon homme idéal, celui dont j'étais amoureuse venait de me voir dégueuler. Ma vie ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Alors... Encore cette histoire de steak ? Demanda faussement Joe en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à essayer de faire partir le goût horrible qui squattait ma bouche.

- Au moins ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué ça cette fois.

J'avalais de l'eau par le nez.

Il était au courant.

J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Mon cerveau me disait clairement de m'enfuir avant que mon cœur ne soit brisé en milles morceaux mais mon corps ne bougeait pas, mon cœur tambourinait comme un fou. J'aurais pu m'évanouir à chaque seconde. J'essuyais vaguement mes mains sur ma robe et levais timidement les yeux vers le jeune homme qui me faisait face.

- On pourrait en parler plus tard ? Genre... Pas dans des toilettes ?

Il acquiesça et quitta son mur porteur. Je voulais attendre qu'il sorte pour me reprendre mais il resta à la porte, m'ouvrant le passage. J'avançais vers lui le rouge aux joues.

Il se passa alors la chose la plus extra-ordinaire que j'aurais pu imaginer à un tel moment. D'un bras Joe m'attrapa par la taille, me serra contre lui et embrassa mon front comme si il s'agissait du geste le plus naturel au monde.

Pas de tremblements, pas de gerbe nerveuse, pas de rougissement.

J'étais juste aux anges.

Tellement comblée que même l'annonce de notre victoire ne me rendit pas plus heureuse que je ne l'étais déjà. Nous étions sur scène, certains pleuraient de joie, d'autres riaient, c'était juste un moment de bonheur qui engloba le Glee Club. Nous étions les champions nationaux, nous étions propulsés au rang de meilleure chorale du pays. Et Joe m'avait embrassé.

Sur le front certes mais embrassé quand même.

New-York était vraiment la ville où les rêves devenaient réalité.

Dans le bus qui nous ramenait à Lima l'idée de nous reposer était loin de nos esprits, nous voulions juste fêter notre brillante victoire, et nous la fêtions à grand renfort de chants plus joyeux les uns que les autres. Alors qu'elle était assise à côté de moi depuis le début Quinn se leva sans crier gare et Joe prit sa place.

Je tournais la tête vers la route, apeurée par la tournure que pourrait prendre notre conversation.

- Nous ne sommes plus dans des toilettes.

- Je peux encore vomir.

Oui, je le menaçais.

- Tu es une drôle de fille, me dit-il.

Je préférais ne rien dire.

Il se mit en tailleur sur le siège et me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de beaux yeux.

- Je suis quelqu'un de barbant Bernie, je suis très croyant, j'applique les préceptes de la Bible aussi fidèlement que possible, je vais à la messe tous les dimanches, je me confesse aussi, je prie plus que la plupart des gens, je n'ai pas de facebook, de twitter, il n'y à pas la télé chez moi, pas de radio non plus et j'ai été élevé par un type qui vend des bibles en faisant du porte à porte.

Il était bavard aussi.

- Je ne suis pas le petit copain idéal et je penses que tu vas très vite te lasser de moi cela dit...

- Oui ?

- Tu me plais et on s'entend vraiment bien.

Je souriais, lui aussi et pour une fois ce n'était pas moi qui était la plus gênée de nous deux.

- Je t'embrasserai bien mais...

- Quand je me serai lavé les dents.

- En fait je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça.

Ah oui tout de même. Joe Hart était vraiment un garçon convenable. Qui l'aurait cru ?

* * *

**Salut à tous !** **Tout d'abord je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour avoir lu cette petite fic jusqu'au bout.** **FrenchNiallGirl : Merci pour avoir prit le temps de me contacter pour demander la suite c'est très gratifiant :)** **Merci également aux anonymes qui ont laissé des reviews.** **C'est malheureusement la fin de cette fic et oui, Bernie à atteint son but, elle sort avec Joe.** **Si le coeur vous en dit l'opus 2 de Moi, Bernie sera publié prochainement (la semaine prochaine grand maximum).** **A bientôt !** **Elicassidy.**


End file.
